Insanity!
by Ariel Black1901
Summary: Tanner and Janelle were just two normal teens,until some strange stuff happens.Now they're stuck with the mystery of the alternate realities they've landed in.Can they find a way out of the madness or are they stuck in insanity?
1. Introduction

Introduction

You could say I was always pretty laid back, living life in the slow lane. At least that's how I felt after I met Tanner. Before that my world was very…….well I don't want to paint too horrible of an image in your mind. Let's sum it up in six words, hate-anger-crying-pain-disaster-goth. Or as I like to call it ,"The before time."Like I said before ,I don't want to start this story on too awful of a note,(or make you depressed),so I'm not going into details.

The Day I met him all that went away, all the confusion in my world disappeared. It was a sunny afternoon, and I was twelve. I'd just ditched my sister in the mall ,and took refuge in one of the shops.

*Falshback*

I reached my destination, Holister. I wasn't sure why I came here. I must have been thinking the insanely loud music and overwhelming smell of perfume would take my mind off things. I'd been trying to find distractions a lot .My younger sister had dragged me out here this morning, so I couldn't do up my outfit as much as I wanted to .Instead of my usual insane clothing, I was wearing plain skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt with black roses on the front. A little random, but I really didn't care anyway. After fourty minutes of browseing the store ,a lady working there told me to buy something or leave .I glared at her ,then walked out of the store. On my way I got out my cell phone and started texting. I'd been at the back of the store so it took me a while to get back. Still texting I began to hum the song, and soon my steps were in sync with the beat. The song was my favorite one and I got completely lost in it. Hearing that song again made me feel better, the words pounded against the sides of my body.

"…….Do you remember? Do you remember? Do you remember? All of the times we had! Let's bring it back! Let's bring it back! Let's bring it back!-"The flow of music inside me was interrupted as I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. I was about to punch whoever it was right in their inconsiderate face-when I looked up into it first.

It was a guy, about my age standing over me, an extremely guilty expression on his face. And I hadn't done this in a while, but that very unused part of my brain that likes guys-was spinning off the hook.

"I'm so sorry," he said, holding out his hand.

"No problem, "I said as he helped me up."I wasn't paying attention anyway."

"I'm Tanner, "he told me," I just moved here,"

"Janelle," I said." so what school are you going to anyway?"

"The one in Sherwood."

"Oh me too, maybe we'll see each other sometime."

"Yeah that'd be nice." he said then picked up his bags and walked away, leaving me utterly speechless.

*End Flashback*

It turns out, Tanner moved to the end of my street so we began to walk to school together. We were only friends at first, but our relationship progressed, and a year later he asked me out .I didn't care if we went out or not though. I was content as long as I was around him .Just to explain, Sherwood is a small town right next to a bigger town called Bayville(Which is actually nowhere near a bay)

We were also both in love with music. Any kind of music, we had passion for it all. All couples had their thing and music was just ours. Sometimes we'd spend silent hours listening to our huge collection of CDs, or even singing along. It had a way of running through us, like all we were meant to do was listen.

So anyway, we fell farther and farther for each other. Now we were fourteen, and little did we know our lives were about to take a very unexpected turn……


	2. A Day At The Park Gone Wrong

I woke to the rays of sunlight beating down on me through the window, caressing me in their warmth. I sighed contently. It was finally the weekend! I looked to my clock which indicated that it was 10:00 exactly. Quickly I grabbed my cell phone and dialed my favorite number. The familiar voice answered my call.

"Good morning beautiful," Tanner said.

"Morning handsome," I said.

"Are we still going?"he asked, referring to the plans we'd made yesterday.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Just making sure, are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"See you then, " the line went dead ,and I realized I actually was not ready. I hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then brushed my teeth and hair. A knock came from downstairs, and I rushed to meet him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, I admired the perfect shinning aqua color. Then an exited squeal broke the silence.

"Tanner!" someone yelled from the staircase. I turned to see my little sister, Morgan, running toward us.

"Hey kid," Tanner said as she jumped into his arms. I smiled , my sibling had always liked Tanner a lot. But that could just be because after I met him I stopped yelling at her so much.

"Alright, let's go," I interrupted. He chuckled as he set Morgan back down, then took my hand and we walked out the door.

"Bye, have fun!" my sister called. We turned and waved at her. I looked back at my house, wondering how life could be so peaceful. Then we walked away, unknowing to the fact that this could be the last time we saw our families, our homes, or anything here for that matter…………

We watched as a group of small children played a game of tag on the grass.

"This is nice," I said," but I can see someone getting tired of it."

"Yeah, I say the second we graduate, we blow this town,"

"Where would we go?"I asked

"Where ever you want to,"

"Really?"

"Janelle I love you, I'll follow you anywhere."We looked at each other, then kissed. It was soft and sweet. Completely effortless. Then I lay on my back and looked to the clear sky that stretched above the oak trees around us. I was lost in my thoughts for a while, until Tanner spoke up.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," he said. I smiled at him, he knew me so well.

"I was thinking about the day we met," I told him.

"Right, the day I knocked you over in front of Holister, shook your hand, then walked away." I chuckled at his joke.

"Yep, that's the one." I sat back up," but remember all the details; who I was texting, what I thought when I first saw you, and the song that was playing."

"Who could forget that," he smirked, it had become our song over the years. Then he started singing it, and I joined in.

"_I've been, thinkin', about you,_

_And how we used to be then,_

_Back when, it didn't have to live, we could start again_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time, let's make new memories_

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had _

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_Let's bring it back_

_So long, since you've been-" _Then our singing was stopped as the strangest thing began to happen. Out of no where ,flashing green lights appeared above us. I took a moment for my eyes to adjust to this sight. The lights were spinning in a circle, creating a sort of tube. The kids around the park didn't seem to notice, but Tanner did. What was even weirder, was that we were being lifted into the tube, rising right off the ground. Still holding hands we were sucked up into the tube ,not sure where we were going or what to expect. At that point all we did know was that we had each other…...


	3. French,Muse,and evil vampires

My head was spinning as we shot up the tube. I was aware of Tanner's arms around me, but only slightly. Time and space itself seemed to be bending. Thousands of things passed by us, colors shapes, people, places, even some things I had no name for. Everything and nothing all at once . Breaking through the barriers, leaving the world behind . Rainbows danced before us, I couldn't point out particular objects anymore ,it all just blurred together, in one horridly fantastic blob.

And still we rose, at speeds faster than light. I was flying and falling at the same time. It was terrifying and beautiful mixed all together. The blob of colors was getting closer to us, closing in. Then I realized what was happening _The tube was shrinking!_ I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. Smaller and smaller the space got until it was squeezing us together! Awful pressure was pushing against my body, and it only got worse. I thought I was about to explode!

Then I slammed into something, and the vortex disappeared. I lay panting for several moments, then became aware of my surroundings. I was on top of a bed inside a small room. Before I could investigate, I suddenly felt nauseous and vomited on the floor. Someone held my hair back, and I looked and saw it was Tanner. He pulled me back onto the bed and I began sobbing into his t-shirt. It was only after several minutes my head began to clear as I got over the worst of the shock. I recalled the journey here and I wondered where we were.

I shivered in Tanner's grip, his arms were ice cold, almost like granite. Was it really that cold in here? I checked the thermostat on the wall._82 degrees._ I looked at him, he was clearly deep in thought. Our eyes met and I gasped in disbelief. Staring at me was an unnaturally pale faced Tanner, with _golden eyes! _

There was only one place where people looked like that. Twilight. At least I knew where we were now, but I didn't care anyway. I stared at him frozen with shock.

"What?"he asked. My mouth moved but no words came out.

"Janelle What is it?!"he repeated getting worried.

"You…you're… like… a….a…."

"Just tell me!"he yelled.

"a…._vampire," _I whispered the last a moment he said

"What. The. Hell?! You're lying!"

"Look at yourself!"

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I wasn't sure if it was possible, but when he came back his face was even more pale.

"But _how_?"he said.

"I think when we went through the tube thing we ended up in Twilight, it's the only book where vampires look like that."

"Great, so now we're in a book, and I have to drink blood, _perfect."__**(note sarcasam)**_he looked and saw my horrified expression.

"It's okay I won't hurt you," he assured me coming to sit on the bed, "it could have been worse, we could be-"he never finished the sentence, because _another_ vampire entered the room. The newcomer's eyes were crimson red and I knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Well, well, well," he sneered," what do we have here?"he began to advance toward me, but Tanner got in his way.

" Stay away from her!"Tanner yelled. The vampire knocked him out of the way, then, went strait for me. I heard a snap as he broke my arm, then screamed as he used his pointed nails to cut my leg open. Blood gushed out. This guy was sick! I would have been absolutely disgusted if he hadn't just broken my other leg. Tanner got back up and pulled him off of me. But I knew Tanner was Young and couldn't win, so I went on screeching in pain and fear. The evil vampire was back on me now. This seriously reminded me of the time Bella was attacked by James, exept we were losing.

I wasn't sure what he was doing now, my whole body hurt. I was crying out in pain, I just wanted the vampire to finish me off. Tanner stood up one more time and rammed into the man's side. I heard the vampire shriek with rage as Tanner grabbed me up, then an echoing crash as he jumped through the window. Shards of glass flew everywhere as we fell down, down, down. We'd been on one of the top floors of a ten story hotel! He ran with me through the streets, until we got to a forest.

Still holding my limp body, he sat on his knees in the snow. I was still losing blood, and everything was throbbing. I was slowly slipping out of my body somehow. Darkness was trying to override my vision. I was dying, and I knew it. But I fought to stay here, to stay with Tanner. Oddly I replayed a song in my head, it seemed to fit my mood. It was the slow part in I Belong To You by Muse. The one that's like, in French.

"_Ah! Reponds ma tendresse_

_Verse-moi, verse –moi l'ivresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse"_

_I heard Tanner's sobs pause while I sang this in my head._

"_Verse-moi,verse-moi l'ivresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Reponds ma tendresse_

_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I belong, to you, alone"_

"Janelle is the you?"he asked, had he been hearing my thoughts? No. He would have answered that question by now. I tried the song again.

"_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I beIong, to you, alone "_

"Janelle?!"he asked again. Clearly he was hearing the song. I summoned the very last of my energy to lift up my hand. He took it with one of his.

"Tanner, "I whispered , "I belong to you," It was tacky I know, but I couldn't say anything else. In the next instant the world went black.

**(Cliffhanger hahaha ,but I'm already half done with the next chapter so :P btw I belong to you is an awesome song! Don't 4get 2 review)**


	4. Tanner pov

TobyPOV

Why?! Why was this happening, how could this be happening to me. Janelle, my beloved, was dying in my arms. Words echoed inside my head, I didn't know their meaning. I only caught the last verse.

"_Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse_

_I belong,_

_I belong, to you, alone"_

I realized it was a song, but in a different language. I looked at Janelle was I hearing her thoughts or something?

"Janelle is that you?"I asked. The verse repeated itself.

"Janelle?!" I asked again. She began to lift up her hand I held it in one of mine.

"Tanner," she whispered, "I belong to you."Then her figure went limp in my arms. I could feel her pulse, but it was slowing fast. Suddenly anger flared inside of me_. How could I just sit here and watch her slip away from me! Isn't there _something _I could do!_

I stopped. *epiphany!*

I could help her, I could _save _her. I could change her, turn her into a vampire. But the change was supposed to be really painful I'm probably going to feel guilty forever but, I'm out of time. Slowly l bent over, and held my lips above her neck for one moment. What if I couldn't control myself? But like I said, I'm definetly , out of time. So I just bit her and hoped for the best.

The venom that was already in my mouth surged into her body. Her heart rate picked up, and I knew there was no going back now. Quickly I pulled my head back, a searing burn had just flared in my throat. I wasn't sure what to do now. I couldn't just sit here in the snow, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't even know _where _we were. I decided to take look around. Still holding Janelle I stood up. She was whimpering softly, and I realized if she started screaming someone would find us out here. I really shouldn't have bit her, but she was going to _die_. What else could I have done? Maybe this is a dream? It could be, I mean we were in a damn book!

I wandered aimlessly through the forest, Jenelle's cries were getting louder, but still not loud enough to attract attention. I knew this couldn't be Forks, there were way too many people . I seemed to be on the outskirts of the city, I saw a sign next to the road. It read,_ Welcome To Alaska._ Alaska? So it must be before they went to Forks .But I'd never even been outside of Sherwood, much less across the continent!

"Look Jenelle we're in Alaska."

Janelle's reply was another whimper, I cringed. Each time she cried out I felt like knives were stabbing me. I went back into the forest. Absent mindedly, I began talking to her. I told her how sorry I was, and told her that it would be over soon enough. I talked about how confused I was right now. I asked a lot of rhetorical questions like: why do you think we're here anyway? Every time she wailed in pain I felt like I had to make it up to her somehow. I began telling her about my life before her. How blank and empty my life used to feel. I told her she was my whole world and that I could never let her go. And that I felt so selfish for putting her through all this.

, mansion, and w Eventually I just decided to sit down again. After a few hours I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't run, someone would've found us eventually. I felt hand on my shoulder,

"Hello there son," a man said. I turned to see a face I immedietly recognized. Carlislie Cullen,_ the_ Carlisle Cullen. Behind him I picked out Alice, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. I wondered what they were doing here, but then I realized it was _their _book.

"Hi," I mumbled. Janelle let out low moan, and I clutched her closer.

"You better come with us," said Carlisle. I guessed Alice saw this coming, that's why they weren't asking questions. I followed them to their house-uh mansion, and went inside. Janelle's hands were tightly grasping my shirt. Alice bounced over and introduced herself, she really did have pixie like qualities. Of course, me being fourteen I was about the same height as her.

"You can put her on the couch," Alice told me. I had to pry Janelle's fingers off of my shirt before gently laying her down. I looked out the window and saw the sun suddenly come from behind the clouds.

"So who are you anyway?" Alice asked. I realized then that we needed a cover story, no one would believe the real thing. Using my new vampire mind I quickly thought of a tale to explain how we got here. I had to describe about the attack, why we were with a vampire in the first place, and why my eyes were golden already . All this took a half a second to think.

" I'm Tanner ,"I said, "and uh-that's Janelle," I indicated to the girl on the couch. But she isn't just _some girl_. I was disgusted I could even think something like that. All of a sudden my feelings for her grew, I remembered why I changed her, why it was absolutely necessary.

"Umm Tanner?"Alice snapped me out of my thoughts,"

"Oh, what?"

"How were you changed?"

"Well, me and Janelle lived in California but where kidnapped by some insane man. He took us here, to Alaska, and changed me. He told us all about vampires and drinking blood, but I never wanted to kill humans. He talked about other covens that lived here and drank animal blood, so that's what I began hunting. We were held captive until I learned he was going to kill Janelle, there was a huge fight and we barely escaped with our lives." she listened intently through the whole story.

"And you changed her?"she finished. I nodded. "You had enough control?"`

"Yeah , I guess I did."

"She'll be alright now, if I was her I'd be very grateful." Then she popped up and left the room, without another word.

"Strange pixie," I muttered.

"I heard that ," came a call from the stairs. I chuckled, and my gaze fell back to Janelle. I went over and sat by her side. I knew that's where I'd always be, or at least I _hoped._


	5. The Magic of Music

Janelle POV

It was so sweet he was talking to me, apologizing even. I wanted to tell him it was okay, that there wasn't anything to be forgiven. But I couldn't. The burning went on, and on, and on. I whimpered in pain, I couldn't help it.

I felt him wince each time I cried out, as if my pain was his pain. I tried to drive it out of my mind, and focus on what he was saying. But the burning consumed almost all my thoughts, all my senses. Yet he still talked to me, but I didn't catch most of it. I heard someone else speaking and realized there were others here.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the conversation, and I couldn't believe it! Tanner was willingly going with humans! Was he insane?! But then I realized he was running at full speed with the others. It dawned upon me that they might not be enemies ,but I wasn't sure.

I felt Tanner pry my fingers off his shirt, I hadn't even realized I'd been clinging to it. After he lay me on the couch someone came over.

"Hi," she said," I'm Alice Cullen. "wait. _**Alice Cullen. The Alice Cullen.**_ I would've kicked myself if I had the strength. Was I really that paranoid. What other vampires were there in Alaska? Well there is the Denali clan but still,-oh and there's the guy who tried to kill me…. hmmm maybe I'm not very paranoid.

I listened as Tanner told Alice our "story."Then he came back to sit next to me. I felt his cold hand gently stroke my cheekbone, and it actually helped a little. I hadn't realized how much the burning had increased since he put me down. I reached out blindly, searching. Finally I latched on to his burmuda shorts, and I gave them a small tug. I think he got the message, because a second later I was lifted into his arms. The chill of his grasp soothed the absolute worst of the burning.

Cradled in his arms we sat there for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours. The burning went on, all through the night-or day, I wasn't exactly sure. The second day is supposed to be the worst, and I didn't know how, but it was. All of a sudden the fire raged, I shrieked in surprise and Tanner pulled me tighter. The pain was awful, I wanted to die, I thought I was dead. Tears streamed down my face and I wailed and moaned, I didn't know what else to do.

Every once and a while I'd yell especially loud and Tanner would say

"I'm sorry Janelle, I'm sorry."

I knew he was sorry, but the burning, it was just too much.

Eventually the fire began to slip away, first in my toes and finger tips, then in the rest of my body. My heart rate slowed, then stopped altogether.


	6. New life

**(By the way….disclaimer, I do **_**not**_** own twilight, but I do own Janelle and Tanner hahaha)**

We were so caught up in the moment we almost forgot we were there in the first place. Hunting. I felt a little bad after how close I was to death, to take the life of an animal's. But I guess they aren't real anyway, so it seems okay. Hunting was actually a lot easier than I thought, I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was until I was actually drinking the blood.

Then we made our way back to the house. As I stepped through the door, someone grabbed my arm and hauled me up the stairs. I was about to knock over whoever it was until I realized it was Alice. She brought me into a room I instantly knew was hers. I stared in awe at the walls, they were covered in pink! And not just solid pink, but what seemed to be a thousand different colors of pink. It all sort of blended together, reminding me of the vortex.

"Um, Alice ?"

"Shh." was her reply. She motioned for me to follow, and we walked into an even bigger room. Fortunately this room wasn't as pink, but I realized what this place was. The closet. I tried to run, but she pulled me down.

"Janelle, come on it'll be fun."I sighed, but agreed. There were some splotches of blood on my cloths, so I guess some new ones wouldn't be too bad.

As it turns out, it really was fun. I don't know why Bella complained so much in the books. But Alice did need someone to dress up. I learned that it was 2002 now so the Cullens wouldn't go to Froks for at least another year.

Anyway Alice's closet was amazing! It was like a mini shopping mall, with no lines and the cloths are free. Alice was a great person to be around, constantly upbeat and exited. I found her quite a flibbertigibbet **(real word, look it up)**. But that was a good thing, she makes you forget everything .I was really startled when I looked out the window and saw the night sky outside.

"Alice?"I asked, "Alice?!"

"What?"

"How long have we been in here?!"

"I don't know twelve, thirteen hours." she said simply.

I sighed, vampire, right.

"Well I think I'm done for today, okay Alice."

"Okay, but technically this day will never end so……"I laughed as I left her outrageously pink room. I walked down the hall looking for Tanner, I heard the unmistakable sound of his voice coming from Jasper's room,

"Then what happened next?"

"Well we were out numbered ten to seven. The newborns we were fighting became especially angry because….."I chuckled to myself, Tanner was a pretty modern guy, but I could see him interested in Jasper's old war tales. Next, I went down the stairs and found a very discouraged Emmett, sitting on the couch. Jumping over the back, I flopped down on a cushion beside him.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No one wants to play video games with me," Emmett said. A call came from upstairs.

"Some of us have better things to do," said Jasper.

"Like what, tell old war stories," I retorted .Tanner talked this time,

"They're quality stories about a young soldier's life."

"Oh come on," Emmett joined in," Jasper's not that cool."Everyone in the house laughed at that.

"Well I'll play with you anyway, "I told Emmett

"Great," he said tossing me a controller. I was pretty sure we were playing on an xbox 360, and I was supposed to blow up the aliens on the screen. We had lot's of fun, but I had to be careful not to smash the controller. Soon dawn came around and we still played. Once again I was doing something way longer then I meant to. But I wasn't sure what to do now.

Me and Tanner had discussed our theories about the portal that had brought us here. It was unpredictable whether or not it would return, so we decided to make the best of our lives here and hope for the best.

**Three months later**

I lay on the floor of my bedroom, submerged in darkness. I was a little bored, and slightly nervous. Today we were going back to school. Me and Tanner had arrived at the beginning of summer vacation, and had spent the past few months learning all about the rest of high school. We'd be going back as freshman, Edward, Alice, and Jasper would go back as sophomores, and Rosalie and Emmett would be juniors. The schoolwork would be pretty easy, but I was a little eager to see what the students would think of us. Carlisle had filled out the "adoption" papers, and I wanted to see what the kids would think of the newest Cullens. We really felt apart of the family now.

Me and Alice were joined at the hip, but I was friends with Rosalie too. Emmett and I had a lot of fun times, it was nice to not be serious about everything when I'm around him. Carlisle and Esme had lovingly excepted us into their family. Jasper had definitely become close with Tanner and sometimes I chuckled at the thought of having a Major Tanner Evans , as my boyfriend .I even listened in to some of Jasper's tales Last of all that left Edward. He seemed so distant from the rest of the family. I mean, he was close to Alice and I did consider him a brother in a way, but probably the fact that he was still the only single Cullen would be depressing. But I knew he'd find Bella soon, and he'd also find happiness for once.

I heard someone outside my door, and turned my head to see Tanner entering my came and lay beside me

"What are you doing in here, and I swear you better not say sleeping."

"I don't know I'm bored."

"Well you should get up, we've got school to go to." he leaned over and kissed me. These kisses still made my head spin just like the first. They way I feel around him in just so…..indescribable. He pulled away and we both got up. We were about to kiss again when Alice skipped in. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into her room.

"Alice, do you _actually_ need help picking out clothes?" I groaned.

"No, I was going to let you pick yours, but I guess I could-"I was in the closet before she could finish. There was no way Alice was choosing my clothes on the first day back.

I ended up wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt, and a Holister hoodie. I went down the stairs to find Tanner waiting for me. He smiled as he saw my choice in swaet stood there for a moment, lost in mermoires. It was hard to believe that it was only two years ago we met. That was antoher world, another life…….


	7. Gone

We went outside into the driveway. Technically Rose and Emmett were the only one who could drive, so we'd take their cars. The second we stepped out of Emmett's jeep, I felt the stares. I kind of enjoyed the attention. Back in Sherwood I was an absolute nobody, so it was nice to be in the spotlight for once. Of course I could hear the whispers all through the day, the majority were about me and Tanner, I think the one thing people didn't like the most was that the Cullens had adopted not only two more kids, but _another_ couple.

All in all school became just one other regular thing. The weeks began to slip by and days began to blur together. Time passed rather quickly, so fast that I was shocked when I looked at the only calender in the house and saw the date. January thirteenth.

January.....thirteenth. Jan-u-ary,_ thirteenth?!_That means it's been four months months since school started. How could that be?I stood there confused for a second then decided there was no use agrueing with myself.

I was seeking the company of only one person, and I found Tanner inside his room. As usual, his face brightend as I entered and he began playing a song,

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where i have been,_

_Lucky to be coming home again,_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be comin' home someday,"_but he stopped as he noticed my mood.

"Is something wrong,"he asked

"No, I just never noticed how much time was passing,"I sighed.

"Is there something I can do,"

"No don't trouble yourself I'm fine,"I tried to smile but he didn't buy it.

"Come on,"he said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"We should get out of the house,'he simply said. We were almost out the door when Alice asked,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out."is all I told her, because I didin't know either.

"Okay, have fun,"she said.

I followed Tanner out into the woods, we were silent. He stopped and sat down on a large rock, and I sat next to stared at his feet, sn unreadable expression was on his face.

"I'm sorry,"I looked back up

"For what?'

"For being so stupid."

"Janelle,you aren't stupid."'

"But I am, we've got this great new life, and I'm still not happy with it. I just, keep wishing things would go back to normal." I was crying now, the tears came without warning. Tanner put his arm around my soulders,

"Me too Janelle, me too."I tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming, in the end I just leaned up and kissed him. That definately made me feel alot better. We stayed thier for a while, I wasn't sure how long.

Then,once again,it flickers of light appeared above us, they grew bigger, and wider, forming a portal. We were lifted up into the air, and carried inside. We gripped each other very tightly. As we shot up the tube this time there were no blobs or rainbow colors, it was only plain black and white. But we still shot up the tube at sickening speeds.

I could very vaugely see the outline of Tanner's face, as our eyes met i was pretty sure he smiled at me.I tried to return the smile but all of a sudden he was gone. The world was black and empty, everthing was had vanished. I was blankly aware that I was lying on something cold, but other than that, it was all just.....gone............

**Alice pov**

Me and Jasper sat on the couch, I wasn't exactly sure what we were doing but it didn't matter that much.I saw Janelle and Tanner hurrying toward the door.O couldn't see what they were doing,so I stopped them to ask,

"Where are you guys going?"

"Out,"said Janelle

"Okay,have fun."

As they left I had a vision of them in the forest then it suddenly faeded away .Sometimes this happend so i didin't take notice of it.I had the same vision a little over two hours later, I knew this vision was about to take place. The only diffrence was that instead of the vision disappearing,Tanner and Janelle disappeared. I didn't know how, but they just vanished.

"Oh no!"I said.

"What is it?" asked Jasper.

"Tanner and Janelle, their future just.....disappeared."

"You mean, like they,"he paused,"died."

"I don't think so, this was different, but we have to find them."

"Okay,"he said. By now everyone else had heard our conversation and was heading out the door. We followed their scent into the forest, and the trail stopped at a large boulder . It just ended. Almost as if they'd vanished out of thin just stood there puzzeling over it, but no matter what they were both just......gone...............

**A/N Please read, I was going to have them spend a lot more time in twilight but I got some new ideas and had to have them leave early. Anywhere you'd like to see them go next? Books, tv shows, movies, you name it, and I'll see what i can do**

**xoxoxo**

**-Devon**


	8. Confusion

**(List of songs, I don't know if this is nessicary but here's a list of the songs I'm planning to use, Charlottle-Air Traffic,Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day, Alive-Black Eyed Peas,Monster-lady GaGa, Love Drunk-Boys Like girls,Savior-Rise against,Danceing with tears in my eyes-Kesha, Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis, Run-Snow Partrol,Everytime-Brittany Spears****,Utada Hikaru-come back to me,Shattered-Trading Yesterday,and maybe more I'm not bear with me I love putting music in my chapters!)**

I felt the cold hard ground against my back,and my other senses returned.I smelled the sharp scent of grass around me,and I tasted the crisp night air on my tongue.

Finally I opened my eyes.

I gazed at the sights around me. I was laying on the lawn in front of a house, and Tanner......wasn't there.I told myself to not had to be here somewhere.I thought of a random song to see if I would get an answer,

_"Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
Without you, I dont even have a pulse  
All alone, its dark and cold  
With every move I die_

Here I go, this is my confession, no  
Lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die..." but it was no use,we'd tested our limits and if he was with in two miles of me he would have answerd by couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. It was too late now, i couldn't hide from this, he was gone.

The very logical part of me said that maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. But where was I anyway?I didn't even know!All these realizeations crashed over me all at one, and I fell limp, weeping in the was I going to do?

All I did do was lay there in utter despair.I tried contiueously for hours to try and organize my jumbled thoughts, but each attempt ended in i just decided to try and play a song to calm myself down.

_"Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
And losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
But the silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown  
And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown_

As reason clouds my eyes with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
A reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
With love gone for so long  
And this day's ending  
Is the proof of time killing all the faith I know

_Knowing that faith is all I hold_

And I've lost who I am,  
and I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken,  
rejecting your love, without,  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning  
who I am from the start,  
take me home to my heart  
Let me go and I will run,  
I will not be silent all this time  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over  
There's a light, there's a sun  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
and his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight"

Thinking about that song only made me cry harder, but it was the truth. I was so lost, so confused. I made a mental promise to myself now that I would never again become what I was I'd ever met as I thought my head was clearing,thinking about his name brought on a freash wave of pain,and more tears. I had to stop thinking so much!

I saw a couple lights come on in the house,and then I heard I didn't wasn't here anymore,I knew he was in this world, whatever world it was,but he could be anywhere for God's sake!

More tears.

Now the people were standing above me. I barely heard when one of them, a woman, said

"Janelle, what's wrong."when i didn't answer she turned to the other figure,

"Al we should get her in the house."

"Alright Ellie,"the man called Al said. I felt myself being lifted off the ground, then I was carried into the house. The small part of my mind that wasn't entirely consumed by sorrow was trying to put this together.

These must be my parents in this world, which I was pretty sure is reality, Tanner was in this world, but not exactly here, and now I was on the couch. They patiently sat and waited for the tears to end, but they didn't. I wasn't sure where so many tears were coming from, but they kept about five hours my constant sobbs began to quiet,and slow. Then stopped altogether.A moment later I was asleep.

My dreams whrere clouded, mosly images of Tanner, there was only one song within my thoughts that night

_"The rian falls on my windows  
And the coldness runs through my soul  
And the rain falls  
Oh, the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone_

I wish that I could photoshop all  
Our bad memories 'cause the  
Flashbacks  
Oh, the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone

If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby, come back to me  
Let me make up for what happened in the past  


_Baby, come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby, come back to me (come back)  
For you're (one in a million come back)_

Baby, come back to me (come back)  
I'll be everything you need (come back)  
Baby, come back to me (come back)  
You're one in a million (one in a million)"

I woke with a start the next morning and found my "parents" standing over me again. I took a deep breath and Ellie asked me

"Janelle,what happenend last night?"quickly i thought of a convinceing lie.

"A dream,"

"A dream?"she questioned.

"Yes, a dream."

"What kind of dream?"

"Oh,"I said,'The most wonderful kind, there was vampires and portals, and the most beutiful-"

I stopped then.I had been about to say beutiful boy. I thought of Tanner again,his voice, his eyes, his heart. He really was beutiful.

And he'd been torn away from me.

I burst into more sobbing,more tears, and more pain.


	9. Why me?

**One month later**

I think the worst part about this was knowing he was still out there, and I was almost positive he still loved , we still had to be apart

Hello, my name is Janelle Eliza Carter, but ever since i got my "new" parents, I've been Janelle Eliza Smith.

Three years ago, I met Tanner, the absolute love of my life.

Eight months ago,we sort of took a little "vacation," from reality.

One month ago, we were seperated by none the less than barriors of distance.

Today, I'm still in reality, and I know he's out there somewhere

This very second, I'm still thinking of him just as i have been for every second leading up to now.

I turned on my usual choices of music first was Everytime,

_"And everytime i try to_ _fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby" _next was Chalotte,

_"Don't cry_  
_Just let it pass you by  
I'll be by your side  
Each and everyday_

Let go  
You gotta lose control  
Teach you how to roll  
Never be the same

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh  
_  
Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the foor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
__I'm in love, I'm in love_

Losing, I'm losing all my fame  
And I can't stand the days Letra de Charlotte - Air Traffic -  
That I'm alone  
Tell me do you feel the same  
And are you glad I came  
And can I walk you home?

oooh oooh oooh  
oooh oooh oooh

Cause I'm wasted  
I'm face down on the floor  
Can't take anymore  
I gave it all away  
Lately I can't find the eyes  
Help me realise  
That I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love

Your face, my place  
Your face, my place  
Your face, my place at night." 

I was in my bed once again waiting. I knew I couldn't be alive agin until I had him back. Music at least kept me from dying completely.

Whatever those portals were pretty much scared the hell out of me. It's only the natural human way to fear what you don't know. Also ,they angered me to my core. How does it come to be that some random force seperates you from your beloved?! Well it feels awful!

Once again I was on the verge of tears.I tried to hold them back, but they came on their own.I know there are other things to do then sit around here he was my life, my whole universe.

When the people who were my parents found me in this state, they freaked out. Apparently I'd spent my whole life in this town as their only adopted child, and I'd had no problems whatsoever. That's probably the farthest off scenerio for what I've actually been doing. I tried to avoid Al and Ellie as much as possible.

Another thing that changed was my I'm twelve again. When I went through the vortex something must have altered my age.

So now I sit here, waiting around for, well........_something_. Maybe another vortex would swallow me someone would just come and kill maybe, a tiny voice of reason said in my head, maybe you'll find him again someday.

But I didn't think I .

I know I have to keep faith, but serously, he could be on the other side of the world. I'd looked it up on the internet, I'd done everthing I could to find him, but every attempt came up short.

So here I was once again.


	10. I just keep running into you

**(This chapter goes out to Aquinnah Tchop and SophieCullen6, who are my two favorite authors on fanfiction and the only people who have reviewed my if you're reading this and not reviewing i know you're out there! : ) I've have enabled anonymous reviews so it shouldn't be any trouble. Thanks 4 reading. Xoxox -Devon**

I heard a knock on my door, disturbing my thoughts.

"Janelle?"Ellie called.

"Yes?"

She came in and sat beside me.

"Janelle are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."I told her.

"Well if you're fine, then why don't you go outside and have some fun."

"No thanks."

"Janelle,"she said again,"is this all because of a dream?"I didn't answer. She couldn't know the truth.

"Janelle-"

"I'm going on a walk,"I said abruptly. I left the room and progressed quickly down the stairs,then left the house. I wasn't sure where i was planning to go so I just walked along our songs played inside my mind,

_"I used to be love drunk _

_But now i'm hungover_

_I love you forever_

_But now it's over....."_

_"Cause' i don't know _

_who I am_

_who i am_

_without you_

_All I know is that i should,_

_and she will love you_

_more than i could_

_she who dares to _

_stand where I've stood,"_

This wasn't the first time that thought had crossed my mind,what if he did get with someone else.I couldn't let myself think like I switched to another song, Alive

_"Say that I'm the only one _

_Say that I'm your number one_

_Now you're gone and i don't know_

_Tell me where did we go wrong_

_You were my best friend and boyfriend_

_Now it seems like yoour my worst friend_

_I gotta do soul searchin'_

_Without you I'm a whole new person_

_I aint actin' like i used to _

_I don't feel love like I used to_

_it was your love I was used to_

_why did i have to loose,_

_your love, your love,your love_

_youe love is what it was_

_that had me going buzz_

_you are my true love,"_

At that point I lost it again, I sat down and began crying my sobbing I heard something else, the rest of the song.

_"I've got so much love,_

_For you darling_

_and I_

_I wanna let you know how I feel,_

_cause it's true_

_that I love you and It's true your the only one_

_and I do_

_I adore you_

_you make me feel ali-i-i-ive_

_you make me feel ali-i-i-ive" _It couldn't be, but I was sure it was. I was hearing Tanner. I decided to test it,I played a different song but i was sure I had to be just hearing things,

"_If we could party all night_

_and sleep all day...."_I waited,

"_and throw all of my problems away_

_my life would be easy.."_It really was him it just had to be. I was up now, and running, the closer I got the louder the song would be.I satarted another song,

"_I've been, thinkin', about you,_

_And how we used to be then,_

_Back when, it didn't have to live, we could start again_

now the words had a sort of echo to them, conjoined thoughts, two different minds, one song.

_There's nothing left to say_

_Don't waste another day_

_Just you and me tonight_

_Everything will be okay_

_If it's alright with you, then it's alright with me_

_Baby let's take this time, let's make new memories_

the song was growing louder,I saw a turn up ahead and I was sure he was right around that corner

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had _

almost there......

_Do you remember, Do you remember ,Do you remember_

_All of the times we had,"_I turned the corner expecting to see him there, but he wasn't. At first i counldn't see in the dim night lighting. Then I made out the form of person down the was a kid, no more then ten years walked closer, so did I.

"Hello?"I said, he was close enough to see now,"I-um, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." The boy was looking at me with utmost about ten seconds,he looked up into my eyes.

"J-Janelle?"he asked.I gasped.

'Tanner?""I nodded."Tanner."I repeated.I bent down and got a better look of his face._it was him._I put my hand on his cheek, and he put his over it.I looked deeply into his eyes, his beutiful aqua eyes.

Pulling him close I wrapped my arms around was hard to believe that this little kid, was my Tanner, but how could I not?I pulled back and asked

"What happend?"He looked at me, and I saw the forteen year old he was, inside that gaze.

"I'm not sure, I woke up here and I was like _this,"_he looked at himself with disgust,"apprently I'm a nine year old, it's aweful I'm _nine_!"

"Hey, you look fine to me."

"You're just saying that."

"Maybe,"I joked,"but it's just so good to see you, I didn't think I ever would...."I stopped and changed the subject,"so you remember everything?"

"I remember it all, down to every last detail."he stared into my eyes again,"but I never remembered you looking so beutiful."I wasn't sure what to say to that, but I managed to stutter,

"So...uh-I um- well....do you, well, do you still......"

"Do I still love you?"he finished,"Yes I absolutely do."Once again I wasn't sure what to say. I'd always known he still loved me, but it was just a shock to hear him say came without warning.

"Sorry,"he told me,"I get can't love a nine year old." What was he saying?!

"No, no I just-"

"It's okay, I understand."Then he bagan to turn away.I couldn't believe this,how could he think that?!

I knew there was only one way to prove I still loved him, so I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and another around his I kissed him.

I know what someone would have thought about this, because I was thinking the same thing,Oh my gosh you're a couger you're kissing a nine year old kid!Alright it was an insane move, but somehow I knew it was the only first he didn't react, but then he kissed back. At least that was one thing that hadn't cahanged, I still felt the same way about him that I did before.

Sometimes random music can ruin moments, but nothing could ruin this.

_"Scar tissue that I wish you saw_

_Sarcastic mister know it all_

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you coz_

_with the birds I'll share_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view and_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view and_

_With the birds I'll share this lonely view"_

Yes very that didn't ruin the moment one bit.

Yet half of me was freaking out because I was actually makeing out with a kid four years younger than me. The other half argued that technically he was fourteen and I'd kissed him way it was the most spectacular, amazing, passionate, confuseing moment of my entire i was absolutely possitive there wouldn't ever be another one like it.

Of course everything has to end and pretty soon we both pulled away.I stood up and looked at him. He had quite a very unreadable expression on his face that I'd seen 's what he looked like when he was deep in thought.

"Sorry,"I said after several moments of silence,"was that weired."

"No,no, that was...okay."I wasn't sure what he meant by _okay, _but I didn't have time to think it over because Tanner suddenly swore loudly.

"What?"I asked

"My parents!they're going top be wondering where I am now."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"What, like about everything?Would they believe us?"

"If we're telling the truth they have to."

"Alright, I guess so. I don't think we could keep a secret like that anyway."I pulled out me phone and dialed Ellie's number.

"What's your address?"I asked him.

"9674 Cypress Road."He told phone began to ring as we made our way to his picked up on the second ring,

"Janelle?"she qustioned.

"Hey,"I said,"listen can you meet me at 9674 Cypress Road?"

"Yes but why?"

"I'll explain okay, bye."

"But-"I hung up, cutting her now we were on front porch of Tanner's held one hand on the doorknob the other holding mine.

"Are you ready?"he asked.

"As I'll ever be."I told him, slowly he opened the door.


	11. Chocolate

We stepped into a small room and found his parents waiting. They looked pretty strict and I realized this was going to be a lot harder than I the first thing the mom said was,

"Who is this?"

"We're going to explain in a minute okay."said a knock came from the door. Tanner opened it and let Ellie inside.

'"Janelle what-"

"Just sit down we're going to explain."After everyone was ready to listen I decided to begin,

"First I'd just like to say that what we are about to tell you is an extremely unbelieveable can choose not to believe it, but I will garentee you every last word of it is a hundred percent true." I continued ,"I'll start by saying that we aren't who you think we are...."

----

They all seemed to take the story very well, I guess they were just grateful to know the cause of our strange behavior. Now there was only one thing left to do, figure out what to do next.

There wasn't much we could do. We were working against forces a lot more powerful than us.

But our parents did agree to let us "see" each that's see as in means that after all this time away from Tanner, I'm only suposed to look at him.

Of course we're probably not going to follow that rule,that's what fourteen year olds do.I don't think they believed that part very much.

Other than that we just decided we could get back to life, of course, here we don't really have lives.

Going back to school was an option, and we decided to just for the heck of still detested his nine year old body, but I conviced him people would suspect something if we didn't go back.

So after a lot of debating here we at school once again. As we got out of Tanner's mom Monique's car, I couldn't pass up the chance to say,

"So do I need to hold your hand, we are crossing the street."

"No."He said laughing.

"Are you sure, it is your first day of fourth grade,"I teased.

"Seriously don't know how hard it is being younger than you really are."I raised and eyebrow ar him,I was twelve after all.

"Well I'm a freakin midget!"he yelled.I was a little startled by his behavior, but I could understand it.

"You do know this means you have to go through puberty again."He groaned at that, but I saw a strange look in his eyes when he did.

"Well I'll see you later."I said.

"See ya'."With those words we went our seperate ways.

School was simple,as I'd predicted.I didn't really need or care about making friends, since we didn't know how long we'd be here anyway.I was almost possitive the vortex would be back someday.

The school work was even more though I was human I still had all my vampire memories packed inside my head.I pretty much tried to ignore everyone and they ignored lunch I noticed a guy coming up to me, then sat down and said

"Hey I'm Mason ."I looked him over had sea green eyes and was about five foot had dark skin and a friendly smile, almost too friendly. I suddenly got the feeling this was more of an interagation, not an introduction.

"Hello I'm Janelle."I said.

"Cool, so you wanna hang out sometime?"

"Thanks but no thanks.I'm with someone anyway."

"Really does he go to the school?"

"It's..."I paused,"complicated."Before he could answer I was saved by the bell.I quickly hurried away, spending the rest of the school day wondering about that strange guy.........

**Mason POV**

I'd been watching her all she be the one?I tried to tell myself she wasn't, but something told me it had to be her.I needed to see if it was really the one,a simple feeling couldn't be enough evidence.I tried talking to her at lunch, but she didn't really give me any straight the bell rang she hurried away quickly,leaveing mr to spend the rest of the school day wondering about that strange girl.......

**Janelle POV**

After school me and Tanner walked to my house.I told him about the weired guy Mason, and his response was,

"I guess that is weired, but he better keep his distance or he'll have me to answer to."He stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Of course the big tough midget's going to beat him up!"I crossed his arms and pouted, only proving my point more,which made me laugh even harder.

"I may be a nine year old but at least I'm a damn good looking one."

"I can't disagree with that,"I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.A slight shudder ran through him."Sorry."I whispered and my face fell.

"No, it's okay."_It's okay._That's what he always says. He was still slightly uncomfortable around though I knew in his mind he loved me and would do anything for me, but I guess his body was still devolopeing a taste for things like kisses.

We got to the house and decided to put on a movie. I'll give you three guesses which.

Twilight.

It would be fun since we'd actually been there.I turned on the flat screen and we cuddled up on the movie began and I found my self very in depth with the words, they all seemed to have a whole new meaning.

_"I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go....."_

In our shoulder to shoulder position me and Tanner looked at each other, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. As the movie went on I felt something click between could practicly feel the tense emotions in the air between us.I had to fight this feeling, I highly doubted he was ready to try this again.

At the scene where Edward climbs into Bella's room is when we both began to kept stealing nervous glances at me,and finally gave his arm around my waist he pulled me closer.I turneed and looked into his eyes, a new light shinned within chrectors on the screen all of a sudden began making out, and i guess that was our he reached a hand up to the back of my head and pushed me lips were less than an inch apart when I stopped.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"I whispered.

"Yes."I breathed with that I crossed that last half an inch, right to his met in a moment of pure again a song played in my head at the most expexted/unexpected time,

_"This could __be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home_

With a name I'd never chosen  
I can make my first steps  
As a child of 25

This is the straw, final straw in the  
Roof of my mouth as I lie to you  
Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean  
I didn't enjoy it at the time

You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer

Goodness knows I saw it coming  
Or at least I'll claim I did  
But in truth I'm lost for words  
_  
What have I done it's too late for that  
What have I become truth is nothing yet  
A simple mistake starts the hardest time  
I promise I'll do anything you ask...this t__ime"_

Through it all we still kissed,and kissed,and kissed.I was sure this is the longest time we ever had. Once again that little part of me yelled from inside,look at you you're snogging a little kid for god's sake!!!

I pushed it away this that mattered now was him,now and forever, forever and eternity.

.Tanner.

His lips felt so soft against mine,we moved in sync and I swear I was born to do of course eternity has to end we broke away panting hard.I sent a silent prair to God that my mom didn't walk in on us.I looked at Tanner's was expressionless.

"I'm sorry."I said once again.

"No, that was.....that was nice."He smiled and I smiled back. Then he fell back on the couch and graoned.I couldn't help but feel I'd caused that.

'I'm sorry."I wondered how many times I'd told him that as I sat back down on the couch next to him.

"Please stop telling me your sorry,it's not your 's just so....complicated.I feel like theres two parts of me, one that's this little kid, and the other,"he paused and looked at me again,"is the one that loves you more than anything."

I probably would've said i was sorry to that, but instead I just nodded.

"I really do want to give you everthing you want,"he continued,"I just can't."he began to lean closer again,"but that doesn't mean i don't want to."he whispered.

"Tanner please, I can't hurt you like this."

"But it hurts if we don't, so minus well enjoy it now."I agreed, and we resumed our if Tanner's deeper emotinal problems weren't bad enough, a lot more terrible things were about to unfold. And the only one who could help us,was the kid spying in the bushes outside the house........


	12. There and back again

After a while the kissing did got back to watching the movie and Tanner said he had a huge headache.I was sure I'd caused that the scene where Bella gets attcked by James it actually scared both of was a painful reminder of that day in Alaska.

The whole movie got me wondering where the Cullens were now. Since we were in the present the events of Breaking dawn would've already had us being there in the past affect anything?I hoped had their lives now, and hopefully we would get to keep ours.

The credits began to roll, and I looked at the clock which read 7:45.I turned to see Tanner's eyes dropping my arm around his shoulders and pulled him up against breathing slowed, and he fell into sleep.

I watched him for a little while, so peaceful.I lightly kissed his forehead and before I knew it, I was out too.

Obviously Tanner's face filled my dreams. My love for him was radiating off me in the form of pink light .I was across a grass field I saw a fourteen year old Tanner, he was glowing myself i found that I was also I stood up and he mimicked the across the boundery of land between us, we met in the middle.I tried to talk but I couldn't find my voice. I reached out my hand and took mumbled sonething that sounded like"finally."Then, we leaned in closer to each before our lips met the vision went dark and woke with a I fel back into a dreamless sleep, but I was sure the figure in my arms watched me as I did.

The next day I was jolted awake by a hand saking my shoulder.I looked up to find the face of Ellie staring at pionted at the clock. had school in a half hour.

"Thanks,"I mouthed, not wanting to wake just nodded then left the room. I could tell she wasn't taking this very well.I guess when you think you know someone their whole life, and they tell you everthing you know about them is a lie, it would be a lot to take in.

I felt Tanner's soft breathing, he looked like an angel while he slept. I didn't want to wake him up, but we had to go.I gently prodded his that didn't work I leaned down and kissed his eyes snapped open at that, and he promply sat up.

"Hey we gotta go."I told him.

"Right,"he replied tonelessly

"Are you all right?"I asked.

"Yeah,yeah, um I'm fine."he said in the same toneless tone.

There was something off about him today, I didn't think I'd ever seen him like this before.

"If there's something wrong you can tell me about it."

"It's nothing, really."

"Let me refraise that, there's something wrong and your going to tell me about it."

"It's stupid."

"Good then I want to know what it is."he sighed.

"Okay don't , I had this.... dream last night..."he paused,"We were fourteen again and it felt so that cnfusionn inside me had dissapeared."

"What happened?"I urged.

"I'm not sure, we were in a field and we were like.... we came together and almost kissed, and everything vanished."

I was frozen in we have possibly had the same dream?This was really getting my expression Tanner looked down at his feet.

"I told you it was stupid."he mumbled.

"No,no,it's okay,"I said quoteing him,"it's just -are you blushing?!"His dimples had flushed a bright shade of looked up smileing.

"Maybe..."he said.

"Soemtimes your just so cute!"I said giving his cheek a he snapped out of his mood.

"I'm not cute!"Tanner moaned.

"Oh come on,you know you are."With that Tanner got up and stomped out of the room.I felt pretty bad after that,I didn't see himuntil I got to day I felt worse and worse, I really needed to be more understanding of I thought over this through the day I felt as if a stare was burning through my back.

That afternoon I went to Tanner's house to find that he locked himself inside his room.i went around to the back and picked up a few pebbles, then threw them at his like the movies, he came to window and opened it to find me standing there.

"What are you doing?"he called down.

"Breaking your window!"I said back.

"Well can you not?"

"Only if you let me apologize."He pretended to think for a moment, then said.

"Okay fine."With those words I went back into the house and met him at the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I was ignorent and rude, will you please forgive me?"It didn't take a genius to know I'd planned what I'd say before hand.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I shoulldn't have throw a tantrum like the little kid I am. "

"You're not a little kid,"I told him,"when I look at you I don't a little kid, see what's inside...."

"And what is that?"

"I see the guy I fell in love with three years ago."He smiled at that."Come on lets go outside,it'll be nice."I said.

"Alright,"was his reply.I took his hand and he followed me to the door.I wasn't sure where we were going this time, I just started running.

We flew across the grass hand in hand, laughing all the while like the little kids we were.I felt so free for the first time in a was going to be okay, or at least this was as good as our world would began to rain and we both fell onto the grass giggleing all the while.

"I love you Tanner."I said after a while

"I love you Janelle."He said.

We lay there a while not saying much,our gazes met occasionally and we smiled at each other. Our clothes were getting drenched now,and a shdder ran through me. I didn't care anyway. It was times like theese that always made me remeber Tanner as not only my one beloved, but my closest friend.

Eventually I sat back up.I didn't want to leave the peaceful scene,but we were both soaked to the bone.I could have been getting an nemonia and I wouldn't have noticed.

"You wanna go home!"I yelled out over the rain.

"Sure!"He said laughing.

But as we stood up a very familiar scene came upon again green lights began to swirl above us, and we flowed upward into that strange rainbows danced before us instead of the blakc and white spots like when we cam here.I held Tanner as tight as I could I couldn't loose him though, I felt that not only Tanner was holding onto me inside the vortex.I piut the thought aside as we shot father upward.

Not only was the area around us changing though, I could feel mself changing prikles evoloped through my skin, a burn coming along with them.I wasn't sure why this was happening,but I didn't have much time to thing about it either.A second later we hit the ground.


	13. I'm a twilight girl,In a twilight world

I landed with a loud "thump" onto crisp hard it didn't feel hands had turned pale white.I looked around and realized the whole forest was in vived detail.I was a vampire again!

I would have been exited but then I noticed the Tanner wasn't there.I started to wasn't as bad as last time and I knew that, so I stopped myself immediatly.

I just had to buck up and take what I was was out there somewhere and even if it took the rest of forever I would find him.

Taking comfort in the thought I stood up. Once again I was under the night sky, I tried to see past the stars beyond.A grinn spread across my face as I recalled a conversation we'd had the summer we started going out.

*flashback*

We were on the beach again,one of our favorite places.I tasted the saltly ocean air and gazed at the stars.

"What do you think is up there?"I asked.

"I don't know,but I bet it's something magical."Tanner replied.I squinted up at the stars, trying to see past turned and noticed what I was doing.

"Well whatever it is someone would have known if you could just look at it,"he laughed.I gave his arm a playful punch.

"A girl can dream."I laughed with him.

*end flashback*

This was the first time in a while I'd really thought about the times we'd had before had been so simple,so easy.I doubt either of us had even seen the ocean since that day in the park.

I missed him so much fact I was so consumed in theese these thoughts that I didn't notice the pair of golden eyes staring at me through the I did though, I was ,it wasn't Tanner but it was the next best person.

"Alice?"I called.

"Janelle!"she squeeled.I ran over to her fater than a blink and gripped the pixie in a tight hug.

"Alice I've missed you so much."It was true I had.

"I missed you too but,where did you go?"I pulled away.

"Honestly Alice,I don't know."That wasn't a lie either.

"We thought you were dead,you just vanished."

"I'm sorry, I'm really not entirly sure what happened."

"Where's Tanner?"

"I don't....I don't know Alice."

"Alright, well you're here now and that's what counts I guess."I nodded,"the others will be waiting at the house so we better get moving."

I followed her through the familiar thick grove of trees to the Cullen wasn't until now that I discovered how much I'd missed them all.

Everyone was in the living room when we was a tense silence, in which I looked over the faces I hadn't known I'd been yearning to see.

Jasper,as scar faced as ever,Emmett,practicly bouncing up and down in his seat,Rosealie,looking rather stiff,Carlisle,deep in thought,Esme,always so motherly,and finally Edward,calm with a hint of some kind of doubt.I'd never noticed how detailed his face really was.I noticed my gazed lingering on him for all too long than looked away in embarrasment.

They really had become a second family to me.

"Really Alice?"Edward turned to them with questi oning looks.

"She just appeared in the forest."he calmly said.

"You never did tell me,where were you?"even being as smart as I was I couldn't come up with a lie.

"I.....I really don't know Alice."

"But-"Emmett cut her off,

"Isn't the important thing that she's actually here again,if she doesn't know she doesn't know."Saying that,he got off the couch and grabbed me into a huge bear hug,it was so....Emmettish.

"Thanks."I whispered too quiet for anyone else to he put me down the akwardness of the situation seemed thick in the air.I could tell from Jaspers contorted expression he felt it too.

"So what?"siad Rosealie in a very hostile tone,"we're just going to l,et her back in after she just left?"

I had to admit was shocked,I'd always thought me and Rosealie had been pretty close.

"Rose,"said Esme,"that's not-"

"No,she's right,"I said,"you've treated me all too kindly,and wouldn't expect anymore from anyone if you want me to I'll leave."Alice grabbed my arm

"Janelle stop,we're just all,.confused."

"I am too."I told her.

"But that doesn't mean you have to leave,we all want you to stay,_all_ of us,"she said with a glare at Rosealie.

"Yes we do want you here,"said agreed.I was stunned,I hadn't been expecting this.

"Thanks you,thank you all."was what I managed to say.

"Come along then,"Alice cut in,"lets go."I didn't know exactly where we were going,but I was pretty sure it had somthing to do with reestablishing me as Alice's barbie doll.I didn't care though,I was just glad to be back.


	14. Life Goes On

I was getting a little bored just laying only company was my thoughts.

It was so great to be here again,I hadn't noticed until now how much a family the Cullens really how long would I stay?That's what i kept asking had said our future just disappeared,like what happens when people are _dead._And there was no trail for them to follow.

I cocked my head toward the wall and gazed at the calender was Febuary . Tomarrow was Valintines Day,and also marked three months, one week,and four days since I came most improtantly,it meant Tanner's birthday was in three weeks.I'd always made fun of him for being born on April first,we'd done some pretty insane things on that particular day.....

*Flashback*

The hunter stalks her pray,she waits....patiently.

Those were my thoughts as I waited for Tanner to come down the year's was going to be prank was definately going to top my previous 's right,I'm talking a full out food fight.I'd gotten the okay from Tanner's parents,but I had to cover all the kitchen walls and counters with had taken hours,but I was finally ready.

Piles of eggs,fruit,and plenty other items where stacked around the room.I was almost possitive he would take the joke,we'd done stuff like this to eachother before now.I heard the stairs creak and grabbed a lemon pie from behind down to get a better angle I aimed.A few more steps groaned then Tanner made his stared for a second at all the plastic,then the food,then gazes met,and I yelled,

"Fire in the hole!"then launced the pie across the hit him right in his chest, and we both howled with laughter.

"It's not over yet!"I assured him grabbing a peeled he was quick,I turned around and found my shirt get splattered with grapes!

"Oh it's on!"I laughed.

"Try me!"he retorted as I chucked the orange at him.

This went on for about an hour, then we ran out of food.

"Okay truce."

"Truce."I declared.

*End Flashback*

I missed Tanner so much it hurt,this wasn't the shameful depression like last time,this was just and acheing breathing through a straw for too now all I had left of him were my thoughts.I was gettting a little bored jusy lying there,when I heard the music.

A soft, sweet,piano melody coming from downstairs. **(link on my profile)** I slipped out of bed and came down the stairs to find Edward at the feet moved of their own accored, almost as if the music was carriying way Edward's fingers skimmed across the keys was enchanting.I hadn't realized where I was until I sat down next to Edward.I'd been so lost in the music I hadn't been paying any attention.I was going to get up and leave when Edward stopped me,

"It's alright."He simply said flashing me a dazzleing I know what Bella was talking about!He pulled you in,but in a kind,calm 's really weired, yet so amazing too.I watched him play for hours,absolutly, well.......dazzled.

Eventually the first light of dawn came around, and we had the feeble minded teenagers drool over us did get old after a while, I hardly noticed or cared now.

After school I went with Alice to Edward's car,as we pulled out of the lot Alice started jumping with exitment.

"What is it Alice?"I asked.

"We're moving!"

"Where?"I said,but I knew the answer before she said it.

"A little town called Forks Washington!"

"Cool."I simply said.

They were a little behind schedule though.I was pretty sure the Cullens were supposed to be there about two years before Bella,and since it was 2004 now Bella would be there in a little over a year.

"That sounds great Alice."Edward said turning to look at us.

**In Forks Augest 2004**

Summer again,no shcool,no basicly summed it all 'd moved in a couple days ago and I was still helping Alice unpack her outrageous amount of I thought I would die if I had to hang one more shirt,but it pleased Alice so I just went with one wants to be on Alice's bad side.I listended to the rain droplets hitting the window as Alice brought in another box.

"Have mercy Alice,no another one."I groaned.

"Don't worry this is the last one."she brightened my mood ever so slightly.

Finally,at long last,every article of clothing Alice had brought was in her closet.

I fell back on her couch as if I was actually tired.

"Oh,"she said suddenly,"we forgot some of the shoes."

Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**September**

Time passes almost irrelvently days I'm not even a vampire anymore,just a zombie.I still have to keep faith though,I _would_ find him someday.

But I had no where to look,so for now I'd stick with the were my family after all,and I'd feel pretty bad if I ditched them again.

Now I'd been left to drown in mymemories of though I was a vampire my old memories are still as good as the new ones.I thought of how fun it was when we'd run around as vampires,all the tinniest moments we'd shared.I spent hours picking out every little word,detail,and song of each small mostly I thought of how happy we'd been before all this had happend.I kept thinking of that last day,what we could have done to avoid this._Maybe if we hadn't been at that stupid park......._The thought trailed done is done, I can't change now._But I still wish I could. _Yes,I did.

**October**

"You're no fun anymore!"Emmett head snapped in his direction and I hissed looked back out the last rays of light were disappearing behind a distant that didn't make any sense,I'd just sat down here at sunrise.I'd lost track of time......_again._

"Hello?Earth to Janelle?"Emmett broke my thoughts.I sighed.

"Sorry,it's just......sorry."He didn't say anything.

"Well do you want to go do something?"I asked.

"Like what?"

"How much of the woodlands have you explored?"

"Not much."he admitted.

"Then lets go now!"I said forcing myself to brighten up.

"Great!"he said and we dashed down the stairs.

"Exploring I wanna come!"said the familiar pixie the whole house came alive with the end Alice,Jasper,me,Emmett,and Edward out the felt good to run again I wasn't even sure when the last time I'd been outside was.

Our little group ran through the trees, none of us were exactly sure what the point of this was,but we wanted to make the best of it.

I began to hear a distant sound of roaring water,the others must have too because everyone quickend their pound of waves grew louder and louder until we burst into a large sorce of the noise was a tall waterfall pouring over cliffs about a half a mile away.

"Oh how much fun!"said looked at her with questioning gazes.

"You'll see."she told us.

"Alice."Emmett sighed.

"Fine,I'll give you a hint: what have we not done in a long time?"

"But we haven't done a lot of things in a long time,"said Edward very assertivly,"are you saying we should set up some picnic tables and have a tea party?What game are you playing Alice?"

"Baseball."she we understood.I also realized this would be the same field James would begin his hunt for Bella.

"Aw sweet!"said Emmett,then he got out his iphone and called Rosealie.I looked at the sky,gray as usual,but there must have been a thunder storm coming if responding to my thought the weather became very rainy.

An half hour later we were all on the baseball had rigged the bats and baseballs to glow neon green,which lit up the pitch black of was having fun,but I wasn't really into usual my thougths were elsewhere.

_Tanner, where are you?_

_**PLEASE READ:**_

**Sorry about so many skips,I don't have that much to say about the period of time,in case you don't get it, the basic concept is no matter how much she misses him life still goes on.**

**Can anyone reading please just leave a small review?**

**I know you're out there and it really hurts my feelings when I don't get reviews.**

**I mean I love having people read my story but seriously,I've got _1 _review.**

**(By the way you rock Aquinah!)**

**And I know there's at least 10 people reading this,if not more.**

**So please be a nice kind person and leave a review.**

**I really don't want to reasort to not posting until I get more reviews.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,PUSH THE GREEN BUTTON!**


End file.
